Holidays In The TARDIS
by kind of attached to my tail
Summary: My first EVER fanfiction! Rated T, mostly for my paranoia. This is a fluffy piece written with the pairings Nine/Rose and Ten/Rose. This is just a collection of one shots of Rose and The Doctor's experience of TARDIS holidays. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my first EVER fanfiction, so I would really, GREATLY, approve of any suggestions in the reviews! This is a Ten/Rose and Nine/Rose fluff fic, probably rated... K? Lets go with T, rated T, just cause I'm paranoid. There might be multiples of a different holiday so I can do both pairings. All rights to BBC because I sadly do not own Doctor Who. Um... That's all the disclaimers I can think of. This is going to be sort of a series of oneshots, ALL UNCONNECTED, of Rose and the Doctor's TARDIS holidays. _

**~Birthdays.~**

_(First with Nine.)_

The Doctor glanced casually over at Rose, who was reading a magazine on the jumpseat. "I asked Jackie when your birthday was." he said conversationally, pretending to be interested in the console screen. "Oh?" she answered, turning the page. "Yeah." he shrugged, scribbling down another note in Gallifreyan. Rose's eyes flicked up to him, and a grin slowly tugged on her lips. "That's it?" she said innocently. The Doctor gave her a look as if he was annoyed, but he grinned inside all the same. "Turns out it's today." Rose looked surprised. "Really?!" He nodded, giving her a grin.  
>"I'm twenty." she said, grinning along with him. "I got ya something." he said, moving around to the other side of the controls so he wouldn't have to look at her. Her tone was surprised. "What?" he shrugged, shyly nudging the box out from under the console and picking it up. "It's not much..." he said, looking at her anxiously as he put it in her lap. She smiled at him, suddenly breathless. She methodically slit open the wrapping paper, pulling out a small box. She slid off the lid and gasped quietly. She picked up the fine silver chain, gazing at the pendant. It was a Ferris wheel. She burst out giggling. "I love it!" she told him sincerely, trying to unclasp it. He moved over and did it for her, allowing the gossamer chain to slide over her throat. He swallowed hard, clasping it. "There. All done." Rose turned around, hugging his torso tightly. He chuckled and hugged her in return. "Thank you, Doctor!" he simply nods, grinning at her. "I also have a trip. Rosette Nebula." he told her excitedly, moving to the controls. The sound of her giggles saw them off across the universe.<p>

**((Now with ten!))**

The Doctor bounded down the hallway, his face lit up like a little boy's on Christmas Day. He was still in his striped jim jams and was clutching a rather curious box in front of him. It had bright, some might say hideous, pink roses stamped all over the wrapping paper and a great, big, yellow ribbon tied in a bow around it. He very carefully set it down in front of her door and silently stepped inside. "Rose?" he whispered, snuggling up next to her. He liked waking her up like this. Admittedly, she didn't get up very often when he cuddled with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. She shifted in her sleep but didn't say anything. He put his fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse for a few seconds. "Rose?" he whispered again, nudging her neck with his nose. "Mmm?" she mumbled, putting an arm around his waist and moving closer. He gulped, trying not to blush. Didn't work. "Uh... Oh yeah! Come into the console room?" he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Rose frowned, leaning her head on his chest. "Too early." she managed to yawn. The Doctor chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "But I know what day it is!" he sang quietly in her ear. "Hmm?" Rose mumbled, cracking her eyes open. "Come and see!" he challenged gleefully, spinning out of her embrace and into the hall. He nearly face planted the floor as he grabbed the present but kept running out to the main room of the TARDIS. He looked around, proud of his work. The cake, which had nearly killed him (but if you asked the TARDIS, she would just tell you that he didn't know how to turn on the oven, let alone bake anything with it), the streamers of pink and yellow draped around the room, and the balloons were almost the perfect twin to the color of the time vortex. Rose stumbled in, her hair a mess and wearing a pink tank top and blue flannel pants. "Hmm?" she murmured in confusion, glancing around before looking to the Doctor for an explanation. He grinned slowly. "Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler." he said shyly. A grin twelve times brighter than any star lit up Rose's face as she ran to hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeey! Did ya like the first one?! Do I have to put disclaimers in every chapter? I don't think so. Gah! _

**~Red Bicycle~**

_((nine))_

Rose danced happily around the room, her blonde hair flying around her. "All I want for Christmas!" she sang dramatically. Jack interrupted her, the smell of one too many beers on his breath, "Is you!" they both laughed, dancing with each other for a moment. The Doctor glared jealously at Jack and moved to dig the sonic screwdriver out of his coat to pretend to fix the console, when really, he was daydreaming about him and Rose. Rose caught the gaze and dropped out of Jacks arms, moving swiftly to The Doctor. "Dance with me?" she asked innocently, a dangerous sparkle to her eye. He cleared his throat. _Yes yes yes yes yes... _"Um, I can't, I got to, um..." he said, trailing off. _Really impressive there, Doctor. Real smooth. _Rose rolled her eyes, twining their hands together. She pouted in the way that she knew he couldn't resist. "Please?" The Doctor felt torn. He did want to dance with her, really he did, but he knew it wouldn't be wise... "Alright." he said awkwardly. Rose grinned at how Northerly the accent was. They danced with each other around the console with Jack singing along with the records in the background. "Santa , Baby..." Jack began, trying to make his voice sound feminine and failing miserably. Rose pushed her face into The Doctor's jumper, trying to stifle her giggles. The Doctor felt his hearts speed up but he kept dancing with her, hiding his smile in her hair. At the point where Eartha was asking for a signature, Jack groaned. "I'm going to bed." he stumbled off somewhere in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose continued to dance silently, Rose resting her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered close and he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Tired?" he teased. Rose giggled. "Well... maybe." she teased back, raising her head to look at him properly. By now they were really just hugging each other, neither of them even swaying to the music. The Doctor grinned at her. "Merry Christmas, Rose." he said, handing her a gingerbread man cookie from who knows where. Rose laughed and cracked it in half, giving him the head and torso. "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

**~Jim Jams, Mistletoe, and Falling Asleep at Midnight~**

_((ten))_

The Doctor scratched his neck. "Not yet." Rose groaned, trying to dart past him. "It's freezing! Why cant we go in the TARDIS?" she pouted. His lips dipped down to look for a minute before greeting her eyes again. "Just- put this on!" he said suddenly, handing her his tie. She gave him an odd look. "Why am I putting on your tie?" He rolled his eyes, snatching it up again before tying it around her eyes. "There... Now..." he murmured in her ear, swinging the TARDIS doors open and leading her in, one arm around her back and one hand absently gripping her hip. Rose leaned against him, following him until she knew she was standing right at the edge of the ramp. The tie was taken from her eyes and she looked around, blinking. Her mouth fell open. Christmas lights adorned the ceiling, and tinsel hung from the railing at the controls. A small, rather Charlie Brown-ish Christmas tree was in the corner. She glanced over at him. Well, the air where he was. "Doctor!" she called instantly, worry in her voice as she whirled around. The Doctor bounced back in, wearing jim jams and holding two mugs of cocoa. "Rose!" he teased. He handed her the mug and grinned. Rose giggled and took it, hitting him lightly. "Alright, I have plans for tonight." he announced, pulling her over to cuddle. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, his eyes flickered up... right to the mistletoe hanging above them. His gaze quickly returned to hers, and he just knew his face was turning a light pink. _TARDIS, I know I didn't put that up, so what's going on? _He thought bluntly. She abruptly informed him that Rose's dream had given her the idea. He then realized that his face wasn't turning a light pink, but a dark scarlet. _W-what?_ The TARDIS remained silent, and Rose, oblivious, was staring at him. He blinked and looked at her. "Doctor," she began slowly, "You're blushing." The Doctor tugged on an earlobe. "I- I am?" he squeaked. Rose rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Plans?" she reminded him. The Doctor grinned. "Right! So, first you're going to change." Rose raised an eyebrow teasingly at him. He blushed more. "Into pajamas! Nice, decent, respectable pajamas!" he objected. Rose laughed. "Yeah, then?" He resumed, trying not to look too embarrassed. "Then we're going to have fun baking Christmas nibbles. Then we're going to curl up and watch a good Christmas film." he informed her. Rose grinned. "I like it." her eyes glanced up at the mistletoe and a slow grin took over her features. "Hey, Doctor?" she said innocently. "Mmm?" he murmured, glancing up at her. She pointed upwards. He glanced to where she was pointing and gulped, looking back down at her. "Y-yeah?" he squeaked. Rose giggled and pressed her lips chastely to his. He could feel his cheeks burning but his eyes still closed as he kissed her back gently. After a moment, she pulled away. Her face was pink and she looked rather breathless, even though the kiss had been short. "Right... gonna change..." she said awkwardly, jumping off the seat and going to her room. The Doctor gazed after her, his eyes glazed over and panting like he had just had all the air knocked out of him. The TARDIS decided she liked the results of the experiment and moved the mistletoe over them many times, and each kiss got progressively better. Rose decided that her favorite was in the movie room. The Doctor just sniffed and said it was a silly human tradition, but his blush gave him away every time. They stayed up well past midnight with this 'silly human tradition', and spent most of the next day participating in it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I just want to thank I Heart Star Trek for her kindness! I'm hyperventilating right now, I can't believe someone other than me read this fic. Thank you so so so so so so so much! And also TenRose4Ever (I think it was, anyhow) for your encouragement! THANK YOU ALL! *blows kisses*_

**~Grumping~**

The Doctor sat in a corner and grumped. He grumped because there was too many people. He grumped because Rickey had greeted Rose with a kiss. He grumped because Jackie had greeted _him _with a kiss. He grumped because Rose looked fantastic in her dress and he didn't want to be strange and stare at her. He grumped because it was New Years and he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do, so Rose dragged him to her Mum's for a party. All in all, he just grumped. He shrugged further into his leather jacket, glancing out the window. Rose suddenly sat down next to him, the crimson dress in stark contrast with the black leather. "Doctor?" she said softly, putting her hand on his arm. He looked over at her. _Hoorah for excellent vision. _He congratulated himself, being able to look at Rose's eyes but secretly be staring down at the dress. It was deep crimson and fell to her knees, showing off the silver heels she had worn. It had no sleeves, but a wrap around on her chest. He gulped. A wrap around that fell very low... He blinked so he was actually looking at her. "Yeah?" he said gruffly. She grinned slowly. "It's 11:59." He grinned along with her, unable to help himself. "A minute till next year." He nodded, playing with the sonic screwdriver. "Yup." Rose sighed exasperatedly. "There's no exciting you, is there!?" she pouted. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, tucking her legs in next to her. "Nope." he said cheerfully. "TEN!" people began to shout. Rose grasped his hand. "NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" There were some gleeful shouts as the lights flickered for a moment. Rose giggled wrapping an arm around the Doctor's torso and snuggling against him. He ignored the speed of his hearts. "Right then!" Jackie announced. "Everyone make their resolution!" Rose turned to The Doctor. "What's yours?" The Doctor gave an evasive shrug. "Dunno. What about you?" Rose bit her lip, thinking. _I could help her with that. _He silently reprimanded himself for thinking such things. "Actually pay attention to what you say so I get smarter." she said cheekily, grinning. He laughed. "Rose Tyler!" Later that day, they walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS. The Doctor decided that the grumping wasn't worth it.

**~New Years Kiss~**

Rose bounded sweetly up to the Doctor, her skirt swishing around her calves. "Doctor?" she said innocently. He glanced over at her from the broken cell phone he was fiddling with. "Hello, Rose!" he grinned, dropping what he was doing. He remembered how last time he had sat here, how different it all was. Rose sat next to him. She had a plan, a plan she would not give up on. Operation kiss the Doctor (and be conscious to enjoy it). "TEN!" the countdown began and she gazed happily at him. He grinned, taking her hand. He led her out to the balcony, wanting to be alone their first minute of the New Year. Rose leaned against the railing, gazing lovingly at him. He leaned close to her, so she was almost pressed between him and the railing. Almost. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rose took a deep breath. "Hey, Doctor?" she said sweetly, enticing him to look up at her. "Mmmm?" Rose leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his. She slid her hands around his shoulders. The Doctor was frozen in place. What. What. What. Something important was happening... Oh! Rose was kissing him! He felt himself blush scarlet as soon as he realized what was happening. He let his eyes close and he slid an arm around her waist to tug her closer. The kiss deepened and no one inside noticed the girl and the Timelord outside. After a minute, they both leaned back, gasping. A grin tugged on both of their lips. "Dame Rose?" the Doctor whispered. "Yes, Sir Doctor?" she murmured, playing with his tie. "Wanna go back to the blue box? That people don't know is bigger on the inside? So if a man and a woman go in alone-" Rose silenced him with another kiss, grinning. "Yes, Doctor." He grinned and tugged her to the alien box, almost running with her close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm gonna die. You guys are so sweet! *gives you each a cupcake* okay now Let's just consider it safe to assume that the first fic is always nine and the second fic is always ten of each chapter. Thank you again! Is it just me or does the word 'cuddle' sound adorably sweet? _

**~Are You a Weeping Angel? Cause I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You!~**

Rose bounds out to the console room, wearing a pink shirt that had LOVE written across it in gold. The Doctor looked up, glancing over her and raising an eyebrow. "What are you wearing that for?" he said in confusion. Rose rolled her eyes. "I have a calendar, Doctor, and a watch. It's Valentine's Day." she informed him gleefully, spinning around. The Doctor frowned. "Bit domestic." Rose gave an over exaggerated sigh, flopping down on her back on the jump seat. "What, I'm not making you go to a second grade class to hand out Valentines and sweets!" she defended. The Doctor chuckled. "No, s'pose not." Rose bounced up again. "So! Where to today?" The Doctor thought for a minute. Suddenly, a sly grin took over his features. "Venus!" he declared. Rose burst into giggles, falling on the ground. He chuckled with her, putting in the coordinates. "Are you always like this on Valentine's day?" he teased lightly. Rose finally took a deep breath. "Nope. Just with you." she gave him a classic Rose Tyler grin. The Doctor smiled at her. _Only with me? Good or bad? I like good. When it's good it sounds roma-_ No. Not romantic. Romantic was domestic. Domestic was not his "thang". Rose yelps a the TARDIS materializes, throwing her to the ground. "Sorry bout that." he winced, leaning down to help her up. Rose smiles, still holding her hand as she was upright. "Venus?" The Doctor nods solemnly. "We just get to see it, though. The gas is never healthy for you little apes." He said affectionately. Rose rolls her eyes but grins. He swings open the doors, sitting down and pulling Rose against him. Rose looked up at him and he just knew she was about to tease him for something. "You're cuddling." she says. His eyes narrow. "The Oncoming Storm does not _cuddle._" he says haughtily. Rose giggles. "He so does." The Doctor looked betrayed. "Oi! Don't you go telling anyone about this!" he warns, his eyes widening in alarm. He rubbed his cheek as he remembered Jackie's slap. Rose giggled, grasping his hand. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. As long as-" The Doctor interrupted her, looking stern. "No." Rose raised an eyebrow. "-You admit you cuddle with me." His face softened considerably. "Oh!" he said cheerfully. "Okey doke." Rose laughs, leaning against him. He slips a cartoon Valentines Day card in her back pocket, knowing she'll find it later.

**~Be Mine~**

Rose bounded into the console room, wearing the same pink shirt as she had last year. Her hair was done up in a pony tail. The Doctor glanced up, frowning. "February 14th?" he guessed. Rose laughed, running over to sit beside him. "Yeah. What you reading?" She asked in interest, leaning against his shoulder to peer at the book. He snapped it shut, blushing. "Nothing!" he insisted, throwing it under the console. There was a loud clang and then a zap before the lights went out. Silence for a few seconds. Rose burst out laughing. The Doctor pouted. "Hey!" He crossed his arms. Rose grasped his hand tightly. "Don't worry. It's just silly." she assures him, laying down with her head on his lap. "Perfect Valentines Day." she winks. "You, me, alone in a dark room..." she teases. She could almost feel him blushing. "Weelll..." he drawled, scratching his neck. The sentence didn't progress any further. Rose rolls her eyes. "Doctor, I was teasing." The Doctor nods profusely. "I know!" he says, as if exasperated. But he blushed even more. _Shame, really. That would be the perfect Valentines Day, with what you're implying... _He thinks idly. He's sure he hears the TARDIS giggle. _Oh, hush._ Rose suddenly bounces up. "Hang on..." she digs around in her pockets. "Here!" she shoves a small box in his hands. He chuckles. "What's this?" Rose cuddles against him. "Find out." she shrugs. He uses the sonic screwdriver to see it. "Sweethearts!" he exclaims loudly, grinning ear to ear. He began reading them, answering to each one in his mind. "True Love." _I know, Rose. I need to tell you. _"Hug her." _Gladly! _He thought, doing so. "Hey Babe." he winked at her at that one. "Be Mine."_ I already am, Rose. _"I am." he said aloud without thinking. Rose froze beside him. "What did you say?" she murmurs after a moment. He chokes on the Sweetheart. "Um..." he splutters. Rose slowly smiles and he feels it against his shoulder. "You're happy?" he guesses. Rose laughs, enveloping his face in her hands. "Of course I am, you daft alien." She giggles, pulling him close. Turns out Rose, The Doctor, and a dark room is all you really need for a perfect Valentine's Day. Or at least for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey_ all you people! I don't have any notes to share. Right? Right. No! The first fics title is a quote from spongebob, which I do not own. Also, thank you my readers! I still can't get over the fact that people read this. Also, I don't own the story The Telltale Heart. It's good though. I like it. I wonder if the Doctor ever met Poe._

**~APRIL FOOLS, YA LITTLE SAUSAGE!~**

The Doctor knocked cheerily on Rose's door. "Rose! Guess what day it is!" he called out. Rose swung open the door, wearing a peach coloured tank top, a pink hoodie, and baggie gray jeans. "Relative." she teased airily, breezing past him to go find her make up bag. He rolled his eyes teasingly. "First of April, your time." he told her, following her. He wrinkled his nose. "What are you looking for?" Rose opened a door and slammed it shut, blinking. There was a loud roar from inside the room. "Make up. My make up." she told him, moving down the corridor. The Doctor grinned. It had worked! "I thought you kept it in the bathroom?" Rose spun around. "How did you kno-" he skirted past her and ran down to his room, slamming the door. Rose spluttered behind him, sprinting down the corridor. "What else did you take?" she wailed, pounding on the door. "Oh, look." he said teasingly. "An entry from yesterday." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Doctor." her voice was dangerously low. "Give. It. Now." The Doctor scoffed. "Like you're going to-" the door swung open, Rose tucking the key back into her top. "Right!" she said cheerily, walking over one step per word. "Now, Doctor, give me my stuff back. Otherwise," she murmured, leaning close to him, "Things might not stay as conscious as you like." Their breaths mingled together and he panicked. "Right!" he said, trying a grin as he scrambled backwards, throwing the stuff to her. "Make up! I didn't actually take a journal, don't even know if you have one." He stumbled, falling off the bed. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he rubbed his back. Rose ran over, bending down next to him. "Doctor?" he said in a worried voice. He glanced up at her. "I'm alright, don't worry." he assures her, grasping her hand. "Just need to make sure.." he trailed off, taking out the sonic. He twitched it a few times. "It's alright!" he announced cheerfully. Rose grinned, snatching it from him and sprinting down the hallway. "Rose!" he shouted, chasing after her. And that's how they spent the rest of their day.

**~Telltale Hearts~**

Rose waited In the space below the controls, where she knew The Doctor would go when he thought she was asleep. She cuddled down in her blanket and closed her eyes, grinning to herself. She heard footsteps and instantly buried herself in her blanket, tensed and ready to pounce. The Doctor loosened the floorboards and prepared to go under to tinker. ""What the-" she giggled, jumping out and tackling him to the ground. He yelped, closing his eyes and trying to brandish the sonic. "I'm armed!" he warned. Rose giggled, poking his nose with hers. She didn't feel like moving so she stayed there when he opened his eyes. She could tell his breath caught and his hearts sped up as he realized their closeness. "What was that about, then?" he whined, wiggling his feet. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "That was for stealing my make up bag." he burst into a grin as he realized what she was talking about. "It's April?! Really?!" Rose giggles, sitting up. Her knees slid down on either side of his legs. "Mhmm." he propped himself up on his elbows, pretending not to notice her position on him. And also trying desperately not to react so much. She was bound to notice SOMETHING... "So, any other surprises you have planned?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Rose smiled teasingly. "Oh, you've no idea." she murmured, leaning forward and running her finger down along the buttons of his shirt. It was just meant to tease, really. That's all. But he shuddered and fell back again with an 'oof.' "Nice, healthy, decent surprises?" he squeaked. Rose rolled her eyes and clambered off of him, pulling him onto the jumpseat to cuddle. She sat with her legs swooshed to the side and he sat behind her, molding her shape and draping an arm around her waist and tickling her stomach. "Yes, decent surprises." she teases, resting a hand on his chest. She frowns. "Your hearts are beating way too fast. They're even faster than normal, and that's saying something." The Doctor decided it wasn't important to tell her that usually when she could feel his hearts beat they were beating too fast anyway. He gulped. "Oh yeah?" he squeaked, rubbing his neck. "That- that's odd, must have been the shock, when you jumped out at me, my body must still be calming down, after all that was- terrifying, yeah-" she cuts him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "Hush." she said sternly, leaning against him again. He grinned sheepishly and kissed the top of her head. "Alright." Rose fell asleep against him and he planned exactly how many pranks he would pull on her, if it meant they got to do this again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey_ guys! I just had a really cool idea! Not really! Dang it! Wait yes! So this chapter is just going to be ten/rose because I feel like nine wouldn't really celebrate the 4th of July. Sorry nine/rose fans, but I promise when this is done I'll make a nine/rose book of one shots!_

**~MURICA~**

"Rose." The Doctor announced impressively, doing his 'Gaze Upon My Perfection' walk around the console to her. Rose looked up from her book. "Yeah, Doctor?" she grinned. He grinned along with her for a moment before sniffing importantly. "Dress for summer, somewhere in... oh, let's say 1974? Hawaii." he told her. Rose's mouth dropped open. "You're going to Hawaii." she stated. "We're going to Hawaii." he corrected her. Her tongue came out to rest between her grinning teeth. "You said you'd never set foot in Hawaii." she teased. He waved a hand. "Just go get dressed! Bring a swimsuit." Rose giggled and went to the wardrobe.

_I'VEGOTTWOEYES, 1,2_

Rose came back out half an hour later, seeing The Doctor scribble some circle-y things on a post it before slapping onto the console. "Will this do?" she asked, smoothing out her hair. He glanced up, and then he froze. His eyes wandered up and down on her. She was wearing a sunshine yellow skirt that fell to her ankles, showing off a pair of white converses. Her top was white and was tied around her neck, showing off her shoulders. her hair was in soft waves that cascaded down her shoulders. "Yeah. Lovely." he told her honestly, glancing up at her. She smiled to herself before moving over to join him at the console. "Wait, swimsuit?" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes and turned, and gulped when he realized the top didn't exactly cover her back. "Wearing it underneath." she told him, turning back around. _Crimson. Good choice. _he told her silently. "Right then! Off we go!" he pulled a lever and they catapulted through the vortex.

_I've GOT TWO EYES AND THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME SIZE_

Rose cuddled against The Doctor as they watched the fireworks, sitting on a rooftop somewhere. Rose smiled, closing her eyes for a minute as she entwined her fingers with his. She heard the crackle and the bangs and the whistles of the fireworks, of course, but she was most focused on the sound of him. The sound of his breathing and the occasional yawn. Rose smiled, opening her eyes again. "Thank you for bringing me here." she told him softly. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "It was my pleasure." he told her honestly, running a hand down her back. She shivered happily, then yawned. The Doctor grinned. "Feel free to go to sleep. Rose shook her head, even though she could barely keep her eyes open. He stood up, sweeping her up into his arms. Rose giggled for a moment, pressing her face into his shoulder. He grinned to himself and brought her inside, laying her down on her bed. "Can you undress?" he murmured. Rose's eyes snapped open and he blushed scarlet. "For bed! Into jim jams! Be- Because you're al tired, and uh-" as he was backing away, he tripped over a book. "Ow." he whined. Rose got up and stumbled over, helping him up. "I might need help, I can barely walk." she told him shyly. He nodded, gulping. She fumbled with the laces on her converse before giving up and toeing out of them. She turned. "Can you get the top?" his mouth went dry and Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, you saw me in a swimsuit earlier, I'm pretty sure seeing me in a skirt and a swimsuit isn't improper." she drawled the last word teasingly. He blushed, nodding as his nimble fingers went to work on the tie. It slipped loose and Rose took it off, folding it. "I got the rest, thanks." she yawned, turning to her dresser. The Doctor let his eyes wander as he hadn't let them at the beach. Rose didn't notice as she bent over to find her pajamas. "I'll be- um, I'll go." he said awkwardly. Rose gave her 'please please please please' pout. "You can stay here. With me. If you want." she told him shyly. He nodded after a second. "Uh... yeah, alright. I'll do that." Rose grinned and went to the bathroom to change. The Doctor ran to his room to quickly throw on some PJ's and ran back just as Rose stepped out wearing an oversized tshirt that fell to her knees as a nightgown. The Doctor smiled breathlessly and she raised a tired eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Come on." she mumbled sleepily, curling up under the covers. He curled up behind her, kissing her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Goodnight, Rose." he murmured, turning off the light. His only response was the light sound of her sleeping breath.


	7. Chapter 7

_I saved this three times. Or thought I did. I'm grumpy. _

**~Matching~**

Rose danced happily out to the console room. The Doctor glanced up, expecting to see her in the usual tshirt, hoodie, and jeans. His mouth dropped open.

She was wearing a tight green jumper and a black skirt that fell to her knees, along with black boots. She wore a black leather jacket to top it all off. He stared up and down at her for the better part of 5 minutes. When he finally met her gaze, her eyebrows were raised above laughing eyes and blushing cheeks. He swallowed quickly. "What are you dressed like that for?" his voice barely had enough breath for him to wheeze out the question. She giggled and danced languidly down to meet him. "It's Halloween!" He frowned, looking her up and down again. "Who are you, then?" Rose did her awesome grin. "Guess.' He rolled his eyes, turning towards the console screen. "No." Rose sat on the jump seat. After a few moments of silence, he let out a breath. "Fine. A television show character." Rose shakes her head, grinning. "Alright, I guessed, now tell me." She nearly exploded with excitement. "I'm girly you!" The Doctor's jaw dropped. "You're what?!" Rose fell to the floor, giggling. The Doctor just stared at her in disbelief until the laughter subsided. "You're me?" Rose nods simply. "I'm being you for Halloween." He rolled his eyes. "Why?" Rose shrugged. "Thought I'd make it a bit more sexy." she wiggled her eyebrows. The Doctor quickly glanced away, pulling the handbrake and flipping a few switches to look impressive. He pondered her reasoning. Well, it certainly looked more... provocative... on her. He gave himself a mental shake to move on from those thoughts. "You're insulting my fashion choices, Rose." he teased. Rose nodded, grinning. "Why, yes, yes I am." He sighed and moved them to a happy little planet with lots of chips. "Here we are, give the man a medal! Zelfador 16b, October 31st, 200101." he announced in his, "I am so impressive!" voice. Rose got up off the floor and took his hand. "Let's go?" she nodded and they left, the air of adventure hanging around their matching outfits.

**~Halloween Dance~**

The Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS, both of them drenched in salt water. "I'm taking a shower." Rose told him, heading for her room. "Uh, Rose?" he said, scratching his neck. "Yes, Doctor?" She said instantly, turning halfway to look at him properly. "Get dressed, in... Halloween-ish clothes. Fancy ones." he muttered, tugging on his ear and glancing away. Rose bit back a giggle. "Um, alright. I will, then." She left, equal parts pleased and curious. The Doctor grinned, running to his own room to change into Bad Luck Tux and to smooth his hair back. He grimaced at his reflection and spiked it up again, going out to the console room. He decided to read The Order of The Phoenix to pass the time while Rose was getting ready. He was giggling about 'Umbridge-itis' to himself when he heard Rose's voice come from behind his shoulder. "Well, now, don't you look fancy?" He turned around, about to grin at her, but he froze up when he saw her. "Wow." he croaked out, still staring. She wore a Little Red Riding hood costume, the dress crimson red and falling just above her knees, and the apron crisp and white. Her legs were covered innocently by white stockings, and her hair was done in two braids. Her hood fell down a little past her dress and she let the hood sit up on her head, the sides a comfortable distance from her ears. Her shoes were little black, strapped heels and on her arm was a basket. When he finally glanced up to her face, her lips were a dark crimson and she was wearing silver eye shadow. He gulped, not realizing he'd been staring at her for quite a while. Rose just smiled, taking his hand. "Doctor?" he coughed. "Hm, yes?" She giggled. "Why are we all dressed up?" he grinned, throwing open the doors to where he piloted them. "New New York, 5 billion/apple/13, the Halloween Ball!" He announced proudly. "Now, Dame Rose, care to accompany me to the dance?" He gave a slight bow, offering his hand to her. She giggled, giving a curtsy. "Why, indeed I would, Sir Doctor!" Their arms linked and they merrily made their way to the ball. They entered with the help of the psychic paper, of course, and made it just in time for the last song of the night. It was a slow one, which made the Doctor a bit nervous. He rested his hands on her waist as Rose let her arms drift around his neck. They swayed slowly together with the tune, smiling sheepishly at each other. "You've still got moves, then." Rose murmured, biting her lip. The Doctor's gaze dipped down for a minute to look before catching her eye again. He smiled proudly. "You better believe it, Rose Tyler." he murmured in his ear, surprising himself at how low his voice had gotten. "Erm, want to go... walk?" he coughed, pulling back. Rose nodded, smiling. He grinned gratefully and led her outside, leading her around the herb gardens. Their hands were, as always, clasped together. "Oooh." Rose breathed admiringly. He glanced up hopefully. "Look at that." He frowned, turning towards the direction of her pointed finger. The grumpiness faded away as he saw a light pink and yellow flower, that had wisps instead of petals and dreams instead of a stem. "Ah," he grinned, plucking it from the ground, "The Gossamer Bud. Lovely in the winter, especially, but beautiful all year round. The equivalent to a rose around here." he told her, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled shyly and The Doctor grinned back, holding both her hands and leading her into another dance. As he told her more about the curious plant, he was really just letting himself be caught up in here and now. Him and Rose, dancing in the flowers, as it should be.

_This is probably the last chapter unless someone reminds me of a holiday I'm forgetting! But don't worry, I'm writing a nine/rose collection of oneshots!_


	8. Chapter 8

_And I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, just... emotions and stuff like that were draining me. But now I feel like writing so I'm going to! ha! ANYWHO Thank you Angel Girl and Hysterical Insanity (love the name, by the way) for their holiday suggestions! I decided to start with Thanksgiving because I have a better outline ish mahob for that. On with the show!  
>By the way, Shakespeare flirted with Martha. I'm just realizing this. I thought he was just being Shakespeare the first few times I watched that episode, but I watched it again, and I realized he was being rather... Harkness-y.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Thank You...~<strong>

The Doctor rested his coat across Rose's shoulders, noticing her shiver. "You should have worn a little more than that." he tells her sternly, eyeing the dark brown skirt and white blouse. "I had a jacket!" she protests. He raises an eyebrow. "Had?" Rose blushes a bit and glances away. "Rose?" he prompted, his lips twitching slightly. "She was cold, alright!" she bursts, nodding in the direction of the Thames. He looks at her in confusion. "Who? Rose, what are you talking about?" he asks, grabbing her hand absently. "The little girl." she elaborated, smiling to herself at his touch. He gives her a soft, warm, and loving _(although he would never admit that last one)_ smile. "Come 'ere." he directs, pulling her into a tight hug. She giggles happily, following him as he tucks her under his arm, leading her to sit on a bench. They sit peacefully and watch the leaves whirl around in the wind. "It's Thanksgiving." he told her, glancing down to look at his Rose. Rose grinned. "Alright, then. What you thankful for?" she teases. He smiled down at her, entwining their fingers. "Bananas. Dancing. The TARDIS. Adventures. Nanogenes. Henriks. You." he finished shyly. Rose looked suddenly bashful. "Yeah?" he nods. "yeah." She ducks her head, looking pleased. When he speaks next, his tone is much lighter. "And you?" Rose blinks. What? Oh! "Um," she bites her lip. "Travellin', Mum, dancing, barrage balloons," she winked and he scowled, "In The Mood, Henriks, running, you." she finishes assuring him. He beamed. "That's alright, then." He said nonchalantly. "Yeah?" she teased. "Yeah." he assured her, feeling a sudden spurt of courage. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

On the cheek.

Beside the point! The point... Oh yes! He kissed her cheek, and now they were both blushing quite spectacularly. He cleared his throat. "To your Mum's, then?" he said, standing abruptly. Rose jumped up. "Uh, yeah, yeah!" she said, her cheeks still a flustered pink. Their hands automatically connected and they made their way to Jackie's flat in silence. Of course, neither of them noticed the other stealing shy and pleased glances at each other.

**~Jealousy~**

The Doctor pretended to grin and smile and laugh, etc., but really, he was seething. He was sitting with Rose in Jackie's flat.

Eating a domestic Thanksgiving dinner.

With Rose. (Yes, this part was lovely. But this next part...)

And Ri- _Mickey. _Because Rose _invited_ him!

Honestly! He excused himself and went to the park, pouting childishly as he swung, if looking rather like a deflated balloon, on the swing.

_Why did she have to invite HIM?! Why invite your Ex-boyfriend when you had your curr-_

Waaaaaiiiit a second. CURRENT boyfriend? The thought of him being Rose's boyfriend floored him. Did he like the idea? He imagined himself introducing them as such.

_"Hello, I'm The Doctor, Rose's boyfriend." politely to her aunt._

_"I'm The Doctor, and this is my girlfriend, Rose." said hurriedly to the suspect of the latest mystery._

He found that he DID enjoy this idea, even more than he enjoyed the idea of edible ball bearings. Of course, this led to quite a few more questions.

_Did she consider him her boyfriend?_

_How long, if ever, has she considered him her boyfriend?_

_If she doesn't, will she want to?_

Before he could continue on this line of thought, Rose sat in the swing next to him. "Doctor!" she said cheerily. He turned to greet her with a smile. "Rose!" he shot back in the same tone. They giggled to themselves for a minute before Rose asked, "So, why'dya get all huffy and leave?" "Oh, I didn't-" at her raised eyebrow, he stopped, looking bashful. "Uh... just thinking. Didn't mean to, um... huff." Rose nodded, swinging her feet for a moment. "What are you thankful for, then?" she said, half teasing. He let his eyes drift close as he grinned. "Weeeelll... Edible ball bearings... The TARDIS... dancing... Henriks... my brainy specs... you." he finished in a lazy drawl, opening his eyes to gaze affectionately at her. She blushed prettily, biting her lip as she bestowed him a small and radiant smile. "You?" he coughed. Rose blinked. "Oh! Um... well..." she thought for a moment. "The TARDIS...pink..." she ignored his chuckle, "travelling... being able to help... Henriks... dancing... you." she grinned. He grinned goofily back at her and grabbed her hand. They swung in companionable silence for a few moments. "Rose?" he said innocently. "Mmmm?" she murmured, her eyes closed as she leaned against the chain of the swing. _Can I be your boyfriend? _"Uhh... Never mind. Happy Thanksgiving!"


End file.
